Endless Skys
by Agent Xero
Summary: SPD: Sky Tate considered himself lucky. He had a loving father, and everything money could buy. But something else was missing, and he craves to know exactly who his mother was...This is his story...
1. The Story Begins

Disclaimer: don't own it…

I came up with this idea as I was reading over "A Picture's Worth 1000 Words" We were never really sure of what Sky's like when he was a kid…so here it is!

SUMMARY: _Sky Tate considered himself lucky. He had a loving father, and everything money could buy. But he craved adventure and finds the road down life is treacherous, beginning with one step: This is his story. _

This is a prequel for my story "A Picture's Worth 1000 Words." I'm not sure if I'm going to continue on with this, leave a comment of what you think…but this does help me get out typing my lab report!

Enjoy! Leave a review!

**Endless Skys**

_Chapter one:  
__The story begins_

Thireen hours…she had been in labor for thirteen hours and the baby had finally began to frown.

"All right, that's it, keep pushing Jen." The doctor urged.

Her boyfriend held his hand tightly. "Come on, sweetie. Just one more push." She took a deep breath in as she pushed.

The pressure in her stomach was finally released as the baby was born. "It's a boy!" someone called.

He smiled and kissed his girlfriend. "We did it, sweetie." He said.

Jen gave him a look. "What do you mean we?" he chuckled.

"Your newborn son, Ms. Scotts." The doctor held the baby out to his mother who took him happily.

He cooed softly in his mother's arms. "What shall we name him, Wes?" she asked.

Wes smiled and looked into her eyes. "How about Andrew?" She snorted and shook her head.

"Skylar Tate." She said and rubbed the baby's soft arm, her eyes shined at her son. "Sky."

Wes kissed her happily. "Skylar Tate Collins, I like it." His mother's eyes shined as she smiled widely and repeated his name.

"Sky…"

**One week later**

"Congratulations!" they cheered. Jen laughed as the maids in the Collins Mansion burst through the doors. Wes walked up behind her with the basket in his hand.

"Easy, let us get to the living room, please!" Wes laughed. They walked into the living room where everyone sat. Jen sat down on the couch and took baby Sky out of his basket.

The room quieted. "Everyone," Wes said. "I would like to introduce you to Sky Collins." The baby giggled at the sound of his name.

Phillips, now gray, stepped forward. "Master Wes, Miss Jen, on behalf of this blessing, we have a few things that may come in handy.

Jen gasped. "My gosh, you didn't have to."

Phillips nodded. "You are correct, Miss Jen. We didn't…we merely wanted to. It has been years since I have heard the cry of a baby around these halls, even before Wes as a child." He handed Wes an envelope. "For the baby, Master Wes."

Wes gave Jen a look and opened it." Phillips, I—" he cut off as a $1,000 savings bond fell out.

"For the baby, he will need some money you know." The butler chuckled. Jen remained speechless.

She hugged Phillips. "Oh, thank you so much. Thank you everyone."

The doors opened. "Wes, Jen!" an older man walked in as Wes smiled.

"Dad!" the Red Ranger said. "You and Eric are home early." He said as Eric walked in behind Alan.

"You really think I'd miss this?" Eric asked. Jen laughed.

"Eric, Alan, so nice of you to come." She said. Eric hugged her.

"Thanks for having us." He handed her a box. "For the baby, it's the least Taylor and me can do."

"Hey, you're his godfather, you're entitled to see him." Wes patted his friend on the back as Eric smiled at his godson.

Jen handed Sky to Wes who cuddled him. Jen opened the wrapping and lifted off the lid. "Oh Eric, thank you. Tell Taylor that as well." She stated as she lifted a few clothes out of the box.

"So, this is my grandson." Alan said with a smile. Wes handed him the baby. "Sky, what a wonderful name."

Wes pointed to Jen. "She picked it." Jen gave him a look. Suddenly, Sky began to cry.

Alan chuckled to himself. "Looks like someone's hungry." Jen took him from Alan and headed upstairs.

"We'll be back in a bit." She stated. Jen walked up the stairs and into Wes's bedroom and closed the door.

"Shh," she cooed. "Hush my little baby, don't say a word. Mommy's going to buy you a mockingbird…" Jen sang as she took him back in her arms and began feeding him, his light suckling made her smile. "You're going to be a mommy's boy, I can see it right now."

He quieted down as his eyelids began to close, his grip lessed on Jen's breast. She smiled and lay him down on the bed and made herself decent again. A quiet knock came from her door. "Jen, can I come in?"

"Yea, Wes. Go ahead." She said.

His blonde hair was visible as his head entered the room to see Jen and the baby relaxing on the bed, Sky was sound asleep on her chest. He slowly slipped past the door and closed it. "How is he?"

Jen chuckled to herself. "Sleeping like a baby." Wes snorted.

"Well, we can add that to joke…two?" he said. Jen gave him a playful shove.

"Oh, now you're keeping track?" she said quietly. Wes ignored her question and gave her a kiss.

"At the moment, all I need is you and my son." He said. Jen rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

Everything was right in the world.

**Two months later**

The time ship reflected the setting sun as a few officers lined the sides. "Captain Scotts, we must hurry. The vortex will close any minute now!" an officer said.

Jen looked at the time ship, pain shot through her. A baby cooed in her arms as tears began flowing down her face.

"Mommy loves you, Sky." She whispered. "Remember that, Mommy will always love you." The baby giggled as he felt her hot tears drip down onto his smooth skin.

"This is wrong, Jen." He said. Jen watched Wes walk towards her, tears in his eyes. "For both you and the baby. For Christ's sake, he's only two months old."

"Captain!" an eager voice called.

Jen gave him a dangerous look as she turned back to where Wes stood. "Take care of him, Wes. His future isn't written yet."

Wes took hold of their baby.

"Why do you have to leave, Jen?" he asked, determined to know.

"There's a war in time about to break out. I am needed back in my time to win, if not…" she bowed her head. "Sky may not have a future to look forward to."

Wes felt her shake as she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'll always love you, Wes."

"And I you." He said. "Oh god, why?" He let out a sob, knowing this was the last time he'd see Jen."

She kissed him deeply, making sure to remember everything about him. She pulled back and kissed Sky again. "I'll always love you."

"Captain!" he called again. "We must move!"

Jen looked at him once more, then back to where Wes and Sky were. Jen hugged Wes again, not wanting to let go. "Go, Jen. Don't look back." Wes whispered into her ear. He kissed her once more, savoring each moment. She slowly turned around and left. The ship began to lift off and flew into the time hole.

In a flash, it was gone. Sky began reaching for the ship, but shielded his eyes from the sunlight.

"Take care." Wes muttered. He sighed and looked at his son who lay securely in his arms. "Looks like it's you and me now, buddy."

Wes felt a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, son?" his father asked. Wes shook his head.

"We'll be fine. I better get him home anyway." Wes said. He began to walk towards the car.

From his stop in his father's arms, Sky gazed at the spot where the time ship left. He reached for it, his gaze lingered.

Wes opened the car door and placed Sky in his car seat as father and son headed home.

**Later**

With the crib set up in his room, Wes lay down on his bed and looked out the window. "I can't believe she's really gone…" he trailed off. From his crib, Sky began to whine. Wes smiled. He would always have something to remember Jen by. "Someone's hungry." He grabbed a bottle and filled it with formula. Wes picked up Sky and sat down in the chair.

Wes watched his son eat for a bit. As soon as Sky was done, Wes placed the bottle on a nearby nightstand. The baby burped as he let out a happy sigh and clapped. Wes traced his lip line as Sky enclosed his fingers around Wes's finger.

"So small and fragile, but well worth it." Wes whispered. He gazed over at the window; a smile came to his face. "Jen, you would kill for this."

He soon lay Sky down in his crib and watched him fall asleep. Wes soon changed and headed towards his own bed and closed his eyes.

Not too soon, Sky began crying again. Wes looked over at the clock, which read 2:43am. "You're hungry, aren't you?" Wes went over to the small fridge and grabbed yet another bottle and began feeding his son.

It was going to be a long night…

* * *

_So, what do you all think? Should I continue with this?_


	2. Years Apart

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD…belongs to Disney…

Thanks to everyone for the feedback on chapter one! I guess now I have to continue this, huh? So here it is, the next chapter!

I've decided that I'm going to hit all of the spots mentioned in "A Picture's Worth 1000 Words" and expand off of that.

Sky is five and is just finishing school. How will the Guardians react to having a kid around? What will his reaction be to seeing Jen in the foyer?

Chapter two up! Enjoy!

**Years Apart**

"I'll see you guys later!" Sky called as he hopped off of the bus and walked into the mansion. "Dad!" His voice rang out in the house.

"Master Sky, I heard you all the way down in the garden!" Phillips walked into the foyer and smiled at the boy. "How was school?"

Sky threw his empty backpack onto the ground. "Thank god it's over!" He exclaimed.

"Well, isn't starting first grade an accomplishment? After all, now the real work begins."

Sky huffed as he ran up into his father's office. "Daddy!" he called as Wes shushed him for a brief second.

"So, we have the space needed in New Tech for Space Patrol Delta? ...Good… have you contacted Cruger yet, I want him as the Commander, he has every right to it… excellent… all right, I'll talk to you later." Wes hung up the phone and smiled at Sky. "Sky, hey!" Wes said as Sky jumped into his lap. "How was school?"

Sky laughed. "It was great, Dad!" He flashed his report card proudly. "Mrs. Marzollo was so happy this marking period!"

Wes smiled at his son. Sky had trouble reading and did poorly in this area. Sky jumped off of his father's lap and began reading a book his teacher gave him. Wes watched the excitement on his son's face as he read "The Little Engine That Could." '

The phone suddenly rang and Wes answered it. "Good afternoon, Wes Collins speaking…Oh! Doctor Sorenson, hel-…"

Sky watched his father's face shrink and become suddenly pale. "No…oh god, please…he can't be…all right, thank you"

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Sky asked.

Wes sniffed as tears began flowing down his face. "Sky, we need to go to the hospital."

"What is it?" Sky asked as Wes rushed him out of the room.

"It's your grandpa, Sky." Wes said, his voice shook. "He's had a heart attack."

**At the hospital**

"Excuse me, I'm looking for room 521." He told the nurse. She pointed down the hallway as Wes pulled Sky behind him.

"Grandpa!" Sky called into the room. "Grandpa!" He burst through the doors, and his grandfather slowly turned his head.

"Sky, my dear boy." His voice was silent as tears fell down Sky's face.

"Dad," Wes whispered as he pulled a chair next to his bed. "My god, what happened?"

Alan squeezed his eyes shut. "I…I don't remember. I was walking up some stairs at Bio-Lab, when I lost my breath and my heart stopped."

"I found him lying in the stairwell." A voice said. Wes watched Eric walk in; a nervous look was on his face.

Sky kept his eyes on his grandfather's face. "Grandpa, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Sky. Don't you worry, okay?" Alan asked.

Eric chuckled. "He'll be fine, Sky. He's been through worse." Wes laughed as well.

"He stood up to Ransik and won, I think that goes under 'Able to survive renegade mutant attack'." Wes chuckled. Alan laughed slightly.

"I did that for you, son." Alan said towards Wes. But Sky still had that scared look upon his face. "Don't worry, Sky." He told his grandson.

Wes placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Come on, Sky. Let's let Grandpa rest." He said as he watched his father's eyes close. Sky said a quiet good-bye and walked out of the room.

"Eric," Wes said to his friend. "If anything happens, please, contact me."

Eric nodded. "I will." Wes hugged his friend. "He'll be okay, Wes." Wes looked at his father through the glass. "Come on, I'll give you guys a ride home."

**Back at the Mansion**

Wes and Sky had stayed at the hospital for a few hours. Wes carried Sky in as the boy slept on his father's shoulder. It was almost two in the morning as Wes and Eric headed up towards Sky's room.

Wes pulled back the comforter and put Sky into his bed. The boy readjusted himself and snuggled up against his teddy bear.

"Good night, Sky." Wes whispered and kissed his son's forehead.

Eric watched with a smile on his face. Wes had been through so much. After Jen leaving and now is father was in the hospital. Wes walked out and closed the door. He and Eric headed down towards Wes's office where he sat down in his chair and opened a brandy bottle.

"He'll be okay, Wes. Like you said before, he's been through worse times." Eric stated as Wes poured some brandy into a small glass and drank it.

"I know." Wes sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**Later**

"_Sky," someone called his name. "Sky, baby wake up." A sweet female's voice reached his ears. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful young woman standing over him. "Come on, sweetie. Wake up."_

_A young man walked into the room where Sky slept. "Dad?" he asked. Wes nodded. He looked at the young woman. She was dressed in a pair of dark navy jeans and a pink shirt. Her hair was brown, her eyes soft._

_"Come on, Sky. It's your first day of school." She cooed. "I made your favorite. M&M pancakes and bacon."_

_He looked at her. "Who are you?" he asked. He had never seen her face before, and yet she was standing in his room._

_The brunette smiled at him. "It's me," she said. "Your mother."_

Sky awoke suddenly, confused by his dream. "My mother? But she died, in a car crash." hetold himselfhimself.

"Wes, you really should get some sleep." Eric's voice reached Sky'sears.

"I want to, Eric. But I can't." his father responded.

Sky slowly got out of bed and opened the door. He tiptoed to his father's office to see the door shut. 'Good. It's closed.' He thought. Sky put his ear to the door and listened quietly.

"Well, what are the chances that your friends back at Time Force could help out?" Eric asked.

"No, I don't think that she would want to interfere with the time line." Wes said. "Besides, even Alex wouldn't approve."

"Have your forgotten that he was the one that saved your father in the first place? After Ransik nearly killed him?" the Quantum Ranger raised his voice.

"I know, but this time it's of natural causes. My dad almost died because of something from their time." Wes paused, then chuckled to himself. "I could hear Jen now. 'Why the hell are you doing that!' She'd flip." But at the memory of her, he frowned.

Sky watched his father's face turn. "Who's Jen?" he asked himself, and hoped his father would say more about her.

"She hasn't contacted you at all, to find out how Sky's doing?" Eric asked and cocked his head.

Wes sighed. "Not one word from her. Nothing." The clock in the hallway rang three in the morning. "Well, you better be going, I'm sure Taylor will want to know where her husband is now, eh?"

Eric laughed. "That'd probably be a good idea."

Sky heard this and quickly made his way back towards his room. The house was soon quiet again as he thought of his father's words.

"She hasn't contacted you at all, to find out how Sky's doing?"

"Not one word from her. Nothing."

"Who is she?" Sky asked himself. He was confused right now. All the things his father and Eric talked about, they just didn't make sense. Time Force? Their time?

"It's strange," he yawned. "Very strange…" he fell asleep with his father's words still plaguing his mind.

On the balcony outside his window a figure stood, cloaked in black. "Oh Sky," it whispered. "If only you knew."

**The next day**

Sky was sitting in the living room and was going through his father's old pictures. There was one of a young woman who was dressed in a pink/black plaid skirt, a pink shirt and a black leather jacket. She was positively radiant.

"Hey Sky," his father sat down next to him. "What are you looking at?" Sky flipped to a picture to see his father standing a ranger's suite.

"Dad, you were a Power Ranger?" Sky asked. Wes chuckled and looked at the old newspaper.

"I was the Red Ranger, yes." Wes flipped to another picture. All the memories of his time as a ranger came back to him. He flipped to another picture, a woman smiled back at him. He ran a finger over her picture; a smile came to his face. 'Jen.' He thought.

Sky flipped to another one to see his father in a newspaper. "Wow!" the boy exclaimed. "That was you?" he pointed. Wes looked at the picture of him. He was in mid air and striking a bunch of cyclobots.

"Time strike!" he called. A flash of red and the cyclobots were gone in a flash. Jen stepped in front of him.

"Good job, Wes." She patted his shoulder. Behind her helmet, she smiled.

"That was when I was younger." Wes sighed happily. "That was the best time of my life. Fighting mutants, running the shop. Those were the days."

Sky looked at the picture of his father. "Dad, you were amazing. You know what I want to be when I grow up?" Sky asked.

Wes cocked his head. "And what would that be?"

Sky smiled. "I want to be the Red Ranger, just like you." Wes was left speechless as Sky headed up towards his room with a smile on his face. He plopped down in his bed and turned on his play station. The Power Rangers game in the console began to play as Sky began to fight the enemies. "I want to be the Red Ranger, definitely." He watched as the Ranger began his morphing sequence. Sky jumped up and did the hand motions.

"Time For…Time Force!" He jumped and began to play the game. "Red Ranger Sky, power up!"

From downstairs in the living room, Wes smiled as he heard his son up in his room. The doorbell rang and Wes went to answer it.

"No, no. I'll get it, Master Wes." Phillips walked towards the door. He opened it as a rush of warm spring air invaded the mansion. "How may I help you?"

A young woman stood there, a smile on her face. "Is Wes home? I need to speak with him."

Phillips smiled, as the maids around him also did. "Master Wes!" he called. "Master Wes, there is someone here to see you!"

The many maids started to gather around as the young woman walked into the foyer, whispers went around as Wes walked into the foyer.

"Yes Phillips, who's—" He cut off as she turned around; a smile was on her face. "Jen." He said as he skipped forward and hugged her tightly. "Jen, it's so good to see you again."

"You have no idea, Wes." She muttered into his ear. He gazed into her eyes and kissed her. A feeling of bliss encased them as Phillips rushed everyone out of the room.

Jen stood in Wes's arms for a few seconds as she watched everyone leave the room. "You know, that really isn't necessary." She whispered.

Wes placed his arm around her waist. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" Jen smiled and placed her arm around his.

"A walk sounds good."

Wes led her outside and around the terrace. "How have you been, Jen?" he asked.

The Pink Ranger drew in a breath. "I've been good. Time Force promoted me to Captain. Nothing new."

"Oh, El Capiton." He said in a fake French accent. Jen laughed and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"So how've you been?" she asked. He sighed.

"Depends on what day of the week it is." He said. Wes's voice went lower as they entered the house again.

Jen turned to him. In his eyes she saw fear, worry and fatigue. "Wes, talk to me. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "My father, he…" Wes paused. "He had a heart attack the other day."

"Oh, Wes. I'm so sorry." Jen hugged him and he placed his head on her shoulder. "Is it okay?"

He buried his face in her shoulder. "He should be okay." A sweet scent of vanilla drifted towards his nose as he drew in and let out a deep breath.

"How's Sky been?" Jen asked. Wes smiled and looked up at where his room was.

"He's been…amazing. Jen, I wish you could watch him grow up. He… he wants to be a ranger."

Jen sighed and sat down in a near-by chair. "That's precisely what I came here to talk with you about." Wes leaned up against the banister. "Time Force has allowed me this one visit here, to talk to you about Sky's future."

"What about it?" the Red Ranger asked.

Jen sighed. This wasn't an easy thing for her to do. "Wes, I don't want him to get involved in that Space Patrol Delta thing you're helping fund." She said. Wes's face shrunk.

Up in his room, Sky had just completed the next level of his game. "Yes! Off to fight the next monster!" He got up to go get a glass of water when he heard his father and someone else talking. He slowly crawled towards the edge of the floor.

Sitting in a chair was a woman dressed completely in white; a strange gun was attached to her leg.

"He wants to be a ranger, Jen." Wes responded. Jen grew furious.

"Damn it, Wes!" Jen yelled. "I told you, he's not going to take any part of that Space Patrol Delta you're helping fund!"

"Look. It's his decision. I tried to talk it out of him, but he wants to take part in it. There's nothing I can do!" He lowered his voice. "He wants to be a ranger, how can you take that away from him?"

"I've seen what being a ranger can do to you. I mean, look at us. We fought every day of our lives for this city, and it's fine. There's no more crazy renegade mutants or anything going around." Her voice grew soft. "I just want the best for Sky. I don't want him to get hurt."

Wes held her close. "Neither do I. I'll talk with him, but I can't guarantee anything."

Sky looked at her. There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He slowly backed up into his room.

Jen put her head in her hands. This is exactly what she was trying to avoid. She didn't want to fight. But hearing that Sky wanted to be a ranger…no, she couldn't let that happen.

She sniffed as she touched his face. "I just wish it wasn't like this. Why did I have to be born 1000 years away from you? Sky would have both his parents."

"That's something we can't control. No matter how hard we try to fight it. It's destiny." Wes said. Jen sighed as she felt him against her and place his arms around her tightly. For a few moments, they stood in each other's arms.

Something beeped suddenly. "I have to go. Time Force wants me back as soon as possible." She said as she made her way towards the door.

Wes seized her arm suddenly. "Jen," he said. "Will I see you again?"

The Captain sighed. "I don't know when I'll be permitted back. It could be tomorrow; it could be years from now. I just hope it's soon." Jen gazed into his eyes and kissed him deeply. "Bye Wes. I love you."

"I love you, too." He said quietly and watched as she made her way outside to where a Vector cycle stood.

He watched her mount the cycle and drive away, swirl of blue, green, yellow and black surrounded her as she drove through the vortex.

Wes sighed. "Bye Jen."

He closed the door without another word said.

_ch 3 up soon…_


	3. Rain

Disclaimer: don't own it…

Sorry this has taken so long to update! I've been busy with school and all…

For the first scene, Sky is at his belt testing. I'm a second-degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do and just to let you all know, Senior Red Belt is one rank below 1st degree probationary black belt.

Here it is, chapter 3! Timeline is two years after Jen left, so Sky is now in third grade, and it's the year 2010.

**Rain**

"Promoted to the rank of Senior Red Belt, Sky Collins!" his instructor called. Sky stood up and bowed to his instructors. He walked towards the announcement box as his belt was taken from a table.

"Yea Sky!" Wes called and cheered happily. Eric let out a loud whistle as his godson had the new belt placed around his waist.

Sky bowed to his instructors and took his Certificate of Rank. Once he was back in line, and the students were bowed out, Sky ran up to his father happily.

"Dad!" the nine-year-old boy called. "I did it! I'm one rank below black!" Wes hugged his son.

"You better watch it, Wes. He'll be able to kick your ass now." Eric teased and threw a playful punch at Sky.

"Or I'll have him beat you up, smart ass." Wes muttered as Sky showed them his certificate.

"Sky!" another man called. Sky smiled at his grandfather as he ran up to him and hugged him. "Congratulations, my boy. You have done your father proud."

Sky looked up at Wes. "I'm going to be the Red Ranger one day, Grandpa. Just like my Dad."

Collins smiled and hugged his grandson again. "How about some dinner?"

Sky jumped up as Collins began to laugh, but stopped suddenly. Wes watched his father's face turn bright red as his father clutched his chest.

"Dad?" Wes asked. Wes watched as his father fell. Wes dove down and caught his father. "Dad! Eric, call 911! He's having a heart attack!"

"Alexis!" Eric said into his headset. "Call 911, Alan is having a heart attack!"

Sky watched in pain as his grandfather struggled to breathe. There was an EMT in the room who ran out and got his bag. Oxygen was soon administered to the man, but that didn't help.

Minutes later the ambulance arrived and Sky's grandfather was taken to the hospital. Sky eyed the ground as a tear fell from his face. Why was it that whenever something good happened to him, someone else was hurt?

Eric picked the boy up and hugged him. "He'll be okay, Sky." He whispered. "Come on, we'll meet your father at the hospital."

Sky and Eric got into his car and headed towards the hospital. Rain began to pound on the car roof.

**At the hospital**

Sky and Eric waited in the waiting room, as Wes talked with the doctors. The Red Ranger walked slowly over towards them, a solemnly look crossed his face. Sky stood slowly and walked towards him. His father's voice shook as he tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Wes motioned for Sky to go play while he talked to Eric. The Quantum Ranger sighed and looked into his friend's eyes. His fears were confirmed. Eric hugged Wes tightly as he broke into tears in Eric's arms.

Sky watched the sight in awe. His father never cried, no matter how ad the circumstances. The boy grew even more curious. That's when his father called him over.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Sky asked. "Is Grandpa okay?"

Wes bent down and hugged his son, trying to figure out how to explain it. "Well Sky, you Grandfather is-" How could he find the right words? "Your Grandpa is asleep."

"Can we go see him?" Sky asked. "Please, I want to." Wes shook his head no. "Ok, then how about when he wakes up?"

Wes sniffed as more tears cascaded down his face. "He's not…waking up, Sky. Your Grandfather isn't waking up."

Sky suddenly understood exactly what his father meant. "No, you mean he's dead?"

Father and son wept silently when the doctors suddenly came rushing out of Mr. Collins' room. "I don't believe it!" one shouted. "Wes, you're father, he's…he's alive?"

Wes jumped. "What?" Sky bolted past his father and into his grandfather's room. There he saw him sitting on the bed and talking with the doctors. His breathing was still shallow, but he was alive.

"Grandpa!" Sky called. Collins hugged his grandson weakly as Wes walked in, tears streaming down his face.

"God, you're alive." He hugged his father tightly, tears of relief flowed down his face. "But, how? I mean you were…"

"I can't explain it." Collins admitted. Wes and Sky sat down next to him as Eric stepped outside, thankful he was all right.

A figure dressed in white silently slipped past Eric and out of the hospital.

**A few days later**

Wes walked out of his father's room with a wide smile on his face. His father was alive. This was nothing short of a miracle. He would be okay. He would remain alive.

But how did he make it? The doctors said that his heart stopped, it was dead. Suddenly, it began to beat again. Much like that time when he was attacked by Ransik…

Wes stopped as this thought came into his mind. "Impossible." He muttered. Wes made his way out towards his motorcycle and sped off towards the beach.

**At the beach**

Wes slowly crept along the edges of the beach and was guided by the moonlight. His suspicions were confirmed: someone from Time Force was here, and he bet himself he knew exactly who it was.

The night air cooled his heated face as he slowly crept to a rock formation and watched. A yellow ship was resting on the beach, as Wes smiled. "A time ship."

A young woman stepped out of the ship and sighed. There was a panel open and she closed it. The engine began to start up, but she shut it off quickly. "That's the last time I decide to travel back in this damn thing." She kicked the hull as the door opened.

"Jen." Wes said before he could stop himself. She froze and turned around to see Wes standing there.

"Wes?" she asked. Wes stepped into the moonlight; a smile came to his face. Jen ran forward and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He gazed into her eyes. So she was really here, he was really holding her. "I wanted to thank you, Jen. You saved my father."

"That I did." the Pink Ranger nodded. "But Wes, I should tell you-"

He silenced her with his lips. "Shh. Not now."

"Wes, I have to leave. Alex, he…" Jen began.

"Advises you to leave, Wes. We need to be getting back soon." A voice said. Jen felt Wes tense up greatly as Alex stepped out of the time ship.

"Alex." Wes said.

"Wesley." Alex responded. They really hadn't been on a friendly basis ever since Alex left. Alex said nothing more to Wes. "Jennifer, we must leave."

Jen turned to Wes and kissed him quickly. "Good-bye, Wes." Jen turned abruptly and entered the time ship, her heart breaking all over again.

Wes watched as it took off, a tear slipped down his face.

**Two years later**

Sky sighed as his father slipped a red tie around his neck. The day had started off grim. Rain had began to fall. _'Perfect day for a funeral.'_ Sky thought. The first twelve years of his life had been great, but now it had done downhill.

His grandfather had died of a heart condition the previous week, and his father had been a wreck. Today was the funeral, and was something Sky wasn't looking forward to. He hated funerals.

His father sighed. "Dad, was Mom's funeral like this?"

Wes sighed at the memory of Jen. "Yes, your mother's funeral was like this." But there was one problem: Jen didn't have a funeral, nor was she dead. Wes couldn't tell his son that his mother was one thousand years away. He had told Sky that his mother had died in a car crash when a drunk driver pushed her car off of a high bridge.

The horns sounded outside as Wes finished tying Sky's tie. "Come on, son. Let's go." Wes said quietly and led Sky to where the limo waited. Father and son sat in the car as the rain began to pound harder.

Sky looked out the window and saw his own reflection. It was separated in streaks of water and distorted it.

Today was definitely a good day for a funeral…

_ch 4 up soon…_


End file.
